Un sentimiento desesperado
by MichiruAngel
Summary: Una entretenida tarde de estudios entre Sachiko y Yumi. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados para esta historia


**Un sentimiento desesperado**

Yumi estaba aburrida en clase, hacia ya varios meses que era la petit soeur de rosa Chinensis en Bouton, su tan querida Sachiko-sama...

'Dios, me estoy quedando dormida...' se dijo a si misma mientras bostezaba.

"Señorita Fukuzawa, ¿le aburre mi clase?" le regañó la profesora.

Yumi se levantó rápidamente, "lo siento" dijo con la cabeza gacha.

"Que no se vuelva a repetir" dijo simplemente la profesora y siguió dando clase...

Yumi se sentó y siguió como pudo las clases...

Una campana anunciaba que las clases finalizaban por hoy...

"¡Por fin! Se terminaron las clases..." dijo mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro.

"Yumi, acuérdate que te toca hacer el parte de clase" le dijo su amiga Tsutako.

"¡No!" soltó un grito desesperado. 'Yo que había quedado en el salón de música con Sachiko-sama' pensó Yumi desanimada.

"Tsutako-san" comenzó a decir la chica de las coletas.

"No Yumi, lo haces tu solita, tengo cosas que hacer" la cortó antes que le pidiera que le ayudara "me voy" y dicho esto salió de la clase rápidamente.

Yumi se puso a hacer el parte rápidamente y en menos de un cuarto de hora terminó, tomó su mochila ágilmente y salió corriendo por los pasillos...

'Y la sala de música esta al otro lado del colegio, genial' corrió todo lo que pudo pero en el camino...

"Señorita Fukuzawa, por los pasillos no se corre..." la reprendió su profesora.

"Sensei..." '¿Y tenia que ser la profesora de esta mañana? Buahhhh, todo me pasa a mi!' "lo siento pero es que tengo prisa... y yo..."

"Trata de ir con mas calma, ¿si?" dijo cortándola.

"Claro, discúlpeme" se dio la vuelta y siguió andando hacia la sala de música, pero cuando giró la profesora una esquina se echó a correr nuevamente, iba lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, 'Sachiko-sama se enfadará, Sachiko-sama se enfadará' se repetía una y otra vez, después de una media hora de retraso se plantó frente a la puerta de la sala de música, iba a abrir la puerta cuando oyó la melodía del piano...

"O-onee-sama" se dijo en un susurro... tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió muy lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido...

Cuando Yumi entró se quedó boquiabierta, Sachiko estaba tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados y no se percató de la presencia de su petit soeur.

Yumi se acercó lentamente hacia Sachiko y se colocó a sus espaldas, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no notara su presencia, la chica de las coletas se sonrojó al mirar a Sachiko que tocaba con mucha pasión la pieza de piano, en esos momentos sintió un impulso que no pudo controlar y abrazó tímidamente por la espalda a Sachiko, haciendo que ésta dejara de tocar...

"Yumi..." dijo Sachiko con una ternura que solo ella era capaz de imprimirle a ese nombre.

"Déjame estar así por un momento..." le pidió suplicante, el sonrojo en su cara no era nada comparado a la velocidad que su corazón latía, sentía que iba a desmayarse. La fragancia que desprendía el pelo de Sachiko era abrumadora, y las manos de Yumi estaban alrededor de su cuello...

"Yumi... llegas tarde..." le dijo muy suavemente mientras ponía una mano encima de las de Yumi, el tacto de Sachiko era tan suave...

"Lo siento" dijo mientras se abrazaba mas fuertemente a Sachiko, ésta se sorprendió ante lo que estaba haciendo Yumi, ella jamás se había comportado de esta manera...

"¿Te pasa algo?" comenzó a decir Sachiko.

"No, no me pasa nada, es solo que..." no podía seguir hablando, si seguía se declararía, y lo último que Yumi quería era alejarse de Sachiko...

"Cuéntame..." se separó del abrazo de Yumi, pero su soeur se quedó con la cabeza gacha, no podía mirarla a la cara... "mírame" le ordenó Sachiko, al ver que Yumi seguía cabizbaja acarició el mentón con sus dedos y con ellos levantó su rostro e instó a Yumi a que la mirara...

A Yumi se le había creado un enorme nudo en la garganta y que Sachiko la mirara a los ojos no le ayudaba mucho...

"No quiero que te alejes de mi..." apenas susurró, cerró los ojos lentamente..."no quiero..." su voz empezaba a quebrarse y luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran, tan solo imaginar que Sachiko saliera de su vida era ya muy doloroso, aunque estar todos los días a su lado era ya una tortura a la que no había tenido mas remedio que acostumbrarse...

"Yo no me voy a alejar de tu lado Yumi-chan" Yumi se estremeció al oír como Sachiko la llamó, ella jamás le había llamado con el sufijo -chan "y ahora mírame y dime como te sientes..."

"No me hagas decirte esto" le suplicó.

"Dímelo" le ordenó.

"Sachiko-sama..." Yumi retrocedió mientras Sachiko avanzaba hacía ella.

"Explícamelo!" su voz ya era casi un grito...

"No..." las lagrimas ya circulaban por sus mejillas...

"¡Necesito saberlo!" Yumi empezaba a asustarse, jamás había visto así a Sachiko... "¡Yumi!"

Yumi llorando y asustada gritó desesperadamente "¡Te quiero!, te quiero, te amo, ¿lo entiendes?" lloraba desesperadamente y con la cabeza otra vez gacha, si Sachiko se iba de su vida no quería verlo, no tendría fuerzas suficientes...

Pero para sorpresa de Yumi, Sachiko acarició su cabeza...

"Lo siento..." el mundo de Yumi empezó a desmoronarse, la dejaría, todo había acabado... "pero necesitaba oírlo de tus labios..." Sachiko abrazó fuertemente a Yumi, haciendo que ésta llorara todavía más. "No llores..." la confortaba, pero Yumi no cesaba su llanto, sin saber que hacer Sachiko solo atinó a besarle la frente suavemente, luego limpió sus lágrimas, haciendo que Yumi abriera los ojos, que habían estado cerrados desde que le dijo que la amaba... una sonrisa en su cara hizo que a Yumi se le parara el corazón y sus ojos claros estaban presos en la mirada de Sachiko...

Sachiko se acercó lentamente a los labios de Yumi y los rozó haciendo que ésta abriera un poco la boca para que Sachiko culminara el beso y así lo hizo, muy suavemente juntó sus labios a los de Yumi moviéndolos acompasadamente, se estaban besando, Yumi sentía como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo, los brazos adheridos a su cuerpo y sus manos temblorosas hacían que todo fuese demasiado irreal... Sachiko, que tenía sus manos posadas en los hombros de Yumi, comenzó a bajarlas por los brazos y así hasta llegar a las temblorosas manos de Yumi, las entrelazó con sus dedos nerviosamente y terminaron el beso, había sido lento y delicado...

"Te amo Yumi" le dijo Sachiko aferrada a sus manos.

Yumi estaba sin palabras, en su rostro estaba plasmada la confusión y el asombro de ser correspondida por su onee-sama... solo lloraba, esta vez de inmensa felicidad, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sachiko, y sin soltar sus manos le susurró... "¿estoy soñando...?"

"Yumi..." otra vez Sachiko la besó, esta vez mas fuertemente, soltó sus manos para enredarlas en su cuello y Yumi hizo lo mismo enredando las manos en su cintura, Sachiko lentamente pasó la lengua de su boca a la de Yumi, haciendo el beso mucho mas apasionado, Yumi se dejaba llevar por ella, cuando el aire se les acabó terminaron el beso...

"Toca el piano..." susurró Yumi mirándola a los ojos.

Sachiko sonrió y se sentó en el taburete justo delante del piano...

Comenzó a acariciar las teclas del instrumento, suavemente, estaba tocando una pieza que Yumi jamás había escuchado, era muy linda, después de llevar ya un rato tocando terminó la pieza...

"Increíble onee-san" dijo aplaudiéndole "nunca había escuchado esa pieza"

"La compuse para ti..." dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándola. Yumi se sonrojó, haciendo sonreír a Sachiko... "estás preciosa cuando te sonrojas Yumi..."

Y así fueron cultivando su amor, día tras día, por supuesto, poco tiempo después se enteró todo el colegio de su relación, cosa que no hizo en absoluto tambalear su amor incondicional, al contrario, se amaban más cada día...

Tiempo después en la casa de Yumi...

"¡Ah! ¡Por fin se acabaron los deberes de matemáticas!" dijo suspirando "como los odio" soltó indignada, mientras se tiraba sobre su cama.

"No debes ser tan vaga Yumi cariño" le dijo Sachiko intentando concentrarse en sus estudios "y si he venido a tu casa es por que me prometiste que me dejarías estudiar..."

Yumi comenzó a reír alocadamente "¿en serio crees que te dejaría estudiar?" una mirada astuta asomó por su rostro...

"No, Yumi, no... está tu madre..." dijo en apenas un susurro, pero Yumi se acercó a ella tentadoramente.

"Me da igual..." le ronroneó mientras levantaba a Sachiko de su escritorio "te deseo ahora" dijo mientras besaba su cuello, haciendo que Sachiko sin poder contraatacar se dejara llevar por su novia... pero...

"¡Yumi!" la llamaba su madre.

"Salvada por la campana" bufó Yumi. "espera aquí amor, que ya vengo" dijo besando rápidamente los labios de Sachiko.

Salió volando de su habitación y fue a ver que quería su madre...

"No me dejará estudiar..." comenzó a orar resignada, "siempre consigue lo que quiere esta niña..."

Como atraída por un imán Yumi llegó corriendo a la habitación, traía una sonrisa que a Sachiko le hacia temerse lo peor...

"¿Y bien?" preguntó expectante.

Todavía sonrió más ampliamente... "tiene que ir a hacer una diligencia a casa de mi abuelita, no volverá en varias horas..." cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Sachiko lentamente...

"Déjame estudiar, por favor..." comenzó a suplicarle, pero esas suplicas no pararían a su Yumi, eso desde luego... "hay... como hecho de menos esa niña tímida de antes..."

"Te quiero Sachiko" murmuró a escasos centímetros de sus labios...

"Yumi, hazme el amor..." le ordenó.

Se besaron muy lentamente al principio, Yumi desataba el nudo del uniforme de Sachiko, mientras ésta le deshacía sus graciosas coletas...

"Así mejor..." susurró Sachiko mientras guió de espaldas a su amada a la cama... "con el pelo suelto estas demasiado sexy amor", la precipitó a la cama de espaldas y comenzó a besarle en los labios mientras que sus manos se saciaban con el tacto del cuerpo de su niña... poco después sus labios estaban ya en el cuello de su amada, por supuesto haciendo gemir a Yumi...

"Sachiko... no eras tu la que... ah... ¿quería estudiar?" Yumi estaba ya sin la parte de arriba del uniforme...

"Tu eres la que ha empezado... ahora te aguantas..." dijo Sachiko cortésmente.

Se quitó ella la camiseta del uniforme rápidamente, dejando solo su ropa interior, estaba sentada sobre el estomago de Yumi, sin aprisionarla, Yumi por supuesto siempre se embobaba al ver el torso desnudo de su novia, y esa tarde no iba a ser la excepción, la miraba con deseo, con el hambre que había estado conteniendo toda la semana, por poseerla, ya que Sachiko estaba de exámenes y eso ella lo respetaba, pero esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar...

"¿Yumi?" dijo Sachiko moviendo la mano sobre el rostro de Yumi, hacia rato que la pequeña se había quedado en las nubes... "¿...seguimos?"

"¿Lo dudas?" dijo al tiempo que la atraía para besarla en los labios, había tiempo, haría disfrutar a Sachiko como nunca... sus respiraciones se aceleraban y sus corazones latían como si jamás hubieran sentido la entrega de sus cuerpos...

Sachiko le estaba ganando terreno a Yumi, le había dejado ya tan solo con las braguitas mientras ella todavía conservaba el sostén y sus bragas, besaba con delirio toda la piel de Yumi, haciendo a ésta estremecer con cada roce de su lengua y sus manos, besaba su ombligo y fue subiendo hasta los senos lenta y tortuosamente, cuando llegó con su experta lengua saboreaba y succionaba suavemente el pezón...

"¡Sachiko...!" gritó contenidamente, pero Sachiko seguía "ahhh... no pares..." trabajó largo rato los senos de su pequeña, haciéndola gritar y suplicar que siguiera, luego fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su intimidad, sacó la pequeña prenda y acarició el cabello que allí tenía su amada, fue bajando suavemente haciendo que Yumi gruñera con la sensación de los largos dedos de Sachiko comenzando a entrar lentamente dentro de ella, cuando los sintió lo mas adentro que su amante pudo introducirlos gimió contenidamente, Sachiko en seguida la besó con pasión en los labios, mientras sus dedos danzaban en la intimidad de Yumi, ésta movía sus caderas ayudando a que las sensaciones fueran en aumento...

"onee-sama... ahhh... mmmhhh... ahhh... ahhh... hazme llegar... hazme acabar...!" gemía cuando tenia oportunidad de escapar de los labios de su amada...

"Dime... que me amas..." demandaba la mujer de cabellos azulados.

"mmmhhh... te... ahhh... amo...mmmhhh... ahhh... ahhh... mmmhhh... aaaaaaaahhhhh!" un orgasmo sacudió por entero su cuerpo, aferrándose al cuerpo semidesnudo de Sachiko, sintió como la placentera sensación pasaba y su respiración se iba calmando... Sachiko sacó sus dedos lentamente de la intimidad de Yumi y los saboreó sensualmente, Yumi se iba a incorporar pero Sachiko la detuvo tiernamente...

"Aún no he terminado..." dijo recostándola nuevamente, luego dirigió sus labios hasta el sexo de Yumi y comenzó a beber su néctar... al cabo de un momento Sachiko sintió que el cuerpo de Yumi se empezaba a agitar por las sensibles caricias que ella le propinaba...

"...Sachiko... mmmhhh... esta... me la... pagas... ahhh" dijo entre gemidos y suspiros...

Ésta subió sus manos hasta los pequeños senos de Yumi y comenzó a masajearlos cariñosamente mientras saboreaba su sexo con avidez, Yumi se aferraba al cobertor de su cama en un intento por no enloquecer, el nombre de su novia brotaba de sus labios una y otra vez, casi de forma milagrosa...

"Ahh... ahh... ahhh... Sachiko... " Al instante nuevamente un orgasmo la sacudió por entero...

Sachiko se incorporó y la besó en los labios, para que Yumi saboreara sus propios fluidos...

Luego Sachiko se acostó al lado de ella en la cama...

"Increíble..." afirmó Yumi intentando recobrar su ritmo cardíaco normal... "aunque... me toca cobrarme lo que me acabas de hacer..." murmuró mientras se incorporaba, Sachiko tenía los ojos cerrados, Yumi le quitó el sostén lentamente, los senos de Sachiko eran mucho mas grandes que los de ella, los admiró unos instantes y rápidamente comenzó a saborearlos, haciendo que Sachiko comenzara a suspirar, sus manos traviesas se movían por el cuerpo de Sachiko, acariciando cada centímetro de su amada, sintiendo la calidez que envolvía su piel, lentamente se colocó encima de su amante...

"Ahora me las vas a pagar..." dijo mientras le quitaba las braguitas...

Sachiko abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró con tanto amor como el que sentía por ella "te quiero... no me cansaré de repetirlo..." dijo sonrojada por el placer que estaba experimentando...

A Yumi por un instante le cambió la cara, de una seriedad inusitada a una sonrisa triunfal "lo se amor mío, yo me siento igual..." la besó en los labios y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Sachiko, las sensaciones eran increíbles para ambas y Sachiko estaba demasiado excitada como para reprimirse...

Seguidamente Yumi abrió las piernas de Sachiko y juntó sus sexos lentamente, al sentir el contacto Sachiko se estremeció por entero y un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios...

Luego, Yumi fue moviéndose sobre su amada, haciendo a ésta gruñir y aferrarse desesperadamente a la espalda de Yumi...

"Tranquila..." dijo Yumi con una sonrisa demasiado inocente...

Las palabras a Sachiko se le atascaban en la garganta y eran intercambiadas por intensos suspiros, cuando Yumi aceleró el movimiento el cuerpo de Sachiko no pudo mas y llegó al esperado orgasmo...

"Necesito... oírte gritar..." le dijo Yumi porque el movimiento comenzaba también a afectarla... excitándola a más no poder, pero ella incansablemente se movía sobre Sachiko... quería hacerla llegar tantas veces como le fuera posible... quería que su amada acabara una y otra vez hasta quedar sin aliento. Veinte minutos más tarde, Yumi cayó agotada sobre el pecho de Sachiko.

"Dios... Yumi... esta vez te has... sobrepasado..." dijo la chica del cabello azulado intentando recuperar el aliento.

Yumi tan solo se abrazó fuertemente a Sachiko... necesitaba la cercanía de su cuerpo, aunque acababan de hacer el amor, no le bastaba, le daba miedo sentir tanto amor por ella...

"Yumi..."

"¿mm?"

"¿En que piensas?" dijo comenzando a acariciar su pelo suelto, le encantaba...

"... En ti..." hubo una pequeña pausa... "tengo miedo de quererte tanto..." dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

"...Lo se..." intentó decir en palabras lo que sentía... "Lo que yo te necesito no se puede medir con las palabras, ni medir con el amor, yo solo se, que si no estas a mi lado enloquezco y si estas a mi lado muero por ti, en cada beso, en cada caricia que me brindas, y si en tus ojos logro reflejarme soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, por que se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo..."

Yumi se había quedado sin palabras, estaba llorando, sabía que Sachiko la amaba, eso no lo dudaba, pero lo que le había dicho era lo más hermoso que había oído en su corta vida...

"No llores... y vamos a vestirnos, mira que como venga tu madre y nos vea así se cree que he violado a su hija..." dijo limpiándole las lagrimas a Yumi y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

"¿Y acaso es mentira?" increpó juguetona Yumi, impidiéndole a Sachiko levantarse de la cama...

Después de pelear un rato por levantarse, ambas estaban vestidas y estudiando, esa tarde había sido demasiado entretenida para ambas...

END


End file.
